Disclosed Frustration
by hid4n
Summary: Deidara finds him frustrated in more ways than one after dealing with his fellow Akatsuki members.


_A/N: This is only chapter one. If there is enough interest, I will continue. The main outcome of this story will fall under Tobi x Deidara. I do not claim to own the series or the characters. Please enjoy and review!_

* * *

It was dark by the time Deidara and Tobi had returned to the hideout, their cloaks torn from walking through underbrush for the better part of their mission.

Pein had been unreasonably harsh with them today, leaving Deidara in a sour mood. The hostility in the Akatsuki hideout lasted for some time after Deidara retired to his room, leaving the rest of the members on edge as they discussed what had happened.

There was a loud bang, similar to the sound that occured when Deidara's art was detonated, leaving Hidan and Kakuzu glancing at each other, taken aback by their teammate's behavior. Konan stood in the doorway to the makeshift dining room, a drink in her hand.

"What's his problem?" She murmured, although her tone was slightly irritated. Kisame stood near the fish tank, his cloak open in the front. He had seemed distracted, hardly noticing the noise that had erupted from the direction of Deidara's room. Konan scowled at the man, knowing that he was always too busy to concern himself with other matters when in these certain moods.

"Mmm, not sure," He replied, his fingertips tracing the surface of the water with fascination. A sting-ray rose to the surface, allowing Kisame's blue fingers to skim across its flat body. He grinned, silently watching the creature flap away from his longing reach.

Konan turned to the couch, but was disappointed by what she saw. The zombie duo shrugged, Hidan hardly glancing from the TV as he flipped through the channels. Kakuzu's face hardly faltered throughout the entire exchange, saving her from wasting her breath on him. With an exaggerated sigh, Konan turned away from the group and left the room.

The darkness of Deidara's room was absolute, the silence calming in its own bizarre way. He stood at the foot of his bed, his cloak having fallen to his feet. His blonde hair fell over his left eye, the hair tie that held his thick hair in place beginning to loosen after the day's activities. Stepping over the bundle of cloth that was his Akatsuki cloak, Deidara reached up. His fingers brushed against the silk-touch of his hair, pausing briefly before he began to remove his scope no need for mechanical devices while he slept. Pulling the automated object from the curve of his face, Deidara set it on his nightstand.

His lithe fingers dropped to his waist, grasping his utility belt. Tracing the hem of the fabric, he found the inconspicuous knot in the back that held it in place. Once untied, Deidara tossed it over his abandoned cloak, careful to avoid shaking the contained clay any more than he had to. His midriff shirt came off easily, slipping over his toned shoulders and falling to the floor with less than a sound. Rolling his shoulders to adjust the mesh covering the entirety of his torso, Deidara crawled into bed, sliding over the covers it was too hot to cover up, at least for now.

Laying in bed, fuming to himself, Deidara eased his hair from the tie, letting the blonde locks fall against his upper back and chest. He was stubborn, refusing to calm down after the way his leader had treated him earlier. Rolling onto his back, Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, the netting of his undershirt rubbing against his torso.

_What gives him the right, hmm?_ The artist seethed, his brilliant blue eyes glaring with malice at the ceiling of his room. The image of Pein, his Rinnegan eyes staring with indifference, flashed across his vision and his body visibly stiffened at the mere thought of the man. Subconsciously, his right hand made a fist, shaking as he thought about what he could do for revenge; with a sigh, the blonde male dropped his arm over the edge of the bed, knowing that any attempts would be futile. Pein hadn't meant anything personally, but it had just hit Deidara that way, causing enough offense to him that he had fumed all day. Due to his emotions, he had a hard time concentrating, and so it was a good thing he and Tobi — hadn't come across any enemies. If they had, Deidara would have had to depend on Tobi he grimaced, knowing that he was lucky just to be alive.

A few hours had passed until Deidara felt himself begin to slip from the waking world, his eyes drooping beneath the many strands of golden hair that laid haphazardly across his skin. His eyelids had fallen and were still for nearly a minute when a loud thud erupted from the next room over. _Nn..._ Deidara's eyes rolled once before opening to the dark of the room. _...what, un?_ He vaguely remembered storming off to his room after mission with Tobi... _Tobi?_ Deidara shifted, still adjusting to the darkness, his eyes peering to his right. Tobi's bed was empty._ I wonder what that moron is up to now, yeah._ Seeing it as an opportunity to get a break from the crying brat, Deidara reached behind the nape of his neck and tossed his hair over his shoulder, feeling it fall against his skin, like silk.  
There was a curse uttered in the other room, following the thud. Deidara cocked his head, not sure what was said or who said it — the walls were too thick. It was a surprise that he heard any dialogue at all. After a minute of silence, Deidara shrugged, rolling onto his side. His right arm lay along his ribs, his hand cupping his quite visible hip. With a soft snort, he let himself relax into the cushions of the bed, his eyelids drooping as he — _THUD!_ Deidara sat up in bed, his back straightening as his eyes flew back open. _What i—_ He stopped his train of thought. A faint noise floated into the room, making him bite his lip. His breathing ceased as he concentrated on his hearing, his chest still moving slightly. The darkness around him was quiet, the room as well. It seemed as if the noise had stopped... but again, it began. Deidara's eyes flew open and he slapped his hands against his mouth in an attempt not to cry out in shock as he realized what the sound was. There was a slight creaking, a guttural grunt, and the quiet sound of someone moaning in in pleasure. Deidara squealed silently into his hands, shifting uncomfortably as the realization fully took hold of him. Who's room was next door? His mind raced as he tried to remember, but he came up empty. Tobi, Kisame, Pein, Hid— Hidan! Hidan and Kakuzu shared the room next door.

Deidara suddenly couldn't keep his cool, gagging against his hands. He could place the two mens' voices perfectly now. The occasional grunt belonged to Kakuzu, and the moaning was Hidan. Deidara felt his face get extremely hot, and he closed his eyes, trying to expell the images of his fellow Akatsuki members having sex.

It was all in vain though, as the vivid picture of Hidan being tied down and brutally penetrated by Kakuzu invaded the blonde's mind, making him want to scream. Slowly, his hands slid from his face, a thin line of sweat forming between his palms and cheeks. He let his hands fall to his lap, where he rubbed his knuckles against each other nervously.

With a sudden cry of muffled embarrassment, Deidara felt the fabric of his pants tighten slightly, with a rush of stimuli to fuel his quickly increasing sense of mortification. His hands fell between his legs, pressing against his groin as if to hold back the blood that rushed to his organ. _Damn it, you idiots, un!_ Deidara's face flushed a violent red as he tried desperately to block out the image of the two men going at it. He blinked, and the figure of their mouths crashing together occupied his mind. He groaned, feeling the erection beneath his hands twitch.

His hands had begun to shake as they carefully touched the elastic of his pants._ I just... have to get these off or I'll hurt myself,_ he thought, a few beads of sweat forming at his hairline. Leaving your erection in pants was basically suicide to a guy, and Deidara was all too aware. He slipped his thumbs beneath the edge of the pants, carefully pulling it up and away from his erection. Despite his care, the elastic caught on the head of his penis, causing it to bounce. _Tch,_ the blonde grunted, jerking the pants down to his knees. The movement of his cock aroused him, causing it to harden. He tried to peer around it as he finished pulling them down, careful not to touch his ever-growing "problem" again. Once he had sorted out the pants situation, Deidara's blue eyes begrudgingly slid to the sight of his cock, now a little less than half flaccid.

The sound of his fellow Akatsuki members going at it in the next room over came back to him, and he blinked a few times in reflex. Due to his current issue, he had totally forgotten the cause for said issue. He rolled his eyes, turning them toward the ceiling as he awkwardly placed his hands on his abdomen, having no where else to put them.

Discovering that he was craving something to do as he waited for the men to finish their antics, Deidara found himself counting the seconds between each of Hidan's moans. Much to his horror, the Jashinist could not go longer than nine seconds without letting out a blood-curdling cry. It reminded the blonde of a terribly wounded creature that was also in heat. He blew a lungful of air over his face, feeling his silky hair fall back onto his cheek as he began to count again, resetting his mental timer every time he heard Hidan express his pleasure. After ten more resets of his timer, Deidara could feel his eyelids lower considerably over his brilliant irises, his hands sliding lower along his torso until he brushed his pubic mound, meeting the neatly trimmed hairs with the very tips of his fingers.

Deidara's eyes fluttered shut, brushing his cheeks with little butterfly kisses before settling down with a drawn out sigh. His right hand moved quickly, curling around the base of his growing erection, the flesh feeling taunt with the blood filling him. Having moved very little, the blonde's left hand still laid above his swelling pride, playing in the short, light hairs that dressed his skin. The slightest of shivers rippled down and back up his spine once, causing goosebumps to rise as well as other things as his mouth opened in a slight gasp. In the other room, Hidan moaned again it was a loud, carnal noise, and Deidara could imagine the face the Jashinist was making as he cried out for more from his lover. _Oh, un..._ Deidara cringed, his right fingers teasing the surface of his erection gently before taking himself in his hand. Eagerly, his hand-mouth lapped at the perking flesh, coating it in saliva before the blonde had even a moment to realize what was going on. Another shudder — much stronger this time, wracking his entire body — resonated through him, causing him to toss his head against the soft pillow.

Deidara parted his mouth slightly to allow his labored breathing some room as he tried to hold down the groans that threatened to spill over and past his treacherous lips. Trying to not think about what he was doing, the artist set his jaw aggressively, hearing his teeth click together as his grip on his prick tightened, his arm flexing as he moved up over the head of his cock. God, that felt so — so good... Deidara opened his sky blue eyes for a moment to roll them upward, a loud gasp escaping him as his fingers crept over the glans of his penis. _So... sensitive... un... ngh..._ It had been quite some time since he had last touched himself, suggesting the heightened arousal he received from such a simple gesture.

The wall behind his bed creaked quietly as Hidan moaned again, followed by a stiff grunt. _"Shut up, you whore."_ Came a stiffled reply to the immortal's cry, and Deidara felt his excitement peak once more. Unable to contain himself, he rolled his hips, kneading the base of his cock in indecent pleasure as another strong wave of pleasure slapped against him. The perverted noises from the room next door were distasteful at best, but coaxed an aggressively active emotion in Deidara that he could not tame. Massaging his prick, the blonde slowly began to stroke himself, slowly at first, but easily gaining speed as he inhaled deeply with each swipe of his thumb over his hole. Within moments, he began to writhe against the sheets, his body jerking with urgent need as his cock's head dribbled with his precum. _F-fuck, I'm gonna — _ With a loud groan of overwhelming ecstasy, Deidara felt his entire being fall from the edge of his desire, his body swimming in the charming buzz of his orgasm as it took a steel grip of his mind. Eyesight dimming for the immediate rush, Deidara almost missed the sight of his cock shoot an especially impressive amount of his seed over his bare legs. The flesh over his erection continued to twitch violently as it continued to spill his semen over his prick, coating him in the warmth of his arousal. The slick feeling caused another pain of hunger grip him, but he shook himself, slowly releasing his sinking erection. "F — fuck," He whispered, his voice hoarse from the gulping of air he had done during his smutty activity. Careful not to place his hand anywhere on his bed, at least not until he managed to get most of the mess cleaned up, Deidara vaulted over the edge of his bed, stumbling as he tried to catch his balance. His softening cock slapped against the inside of his leg, spreading the now cool juice against his thigh. The feeling was unpleasant, and the blonde shuddered as he felt it drip slowly. He had to get to the bathroom, and quickly. Jerking from left to right in his haste, Deidara spotted a dark blue robe across the room that he had yet to wash from his shower a few nights ago. _That'll work, un._ Tripping over objects in the dark room, Deidara snarled as he stubbed his toe against the frame of his bed. "I need to — f-fuck! — to clean this damn room tomorrow." Narrowing his blue eyes, Deidara finally was able to lean forward and grab the robe, not able to avoid coating it with his sticky seed. _I have to clean it anyway, un, not a large loss... Now, to clean this shit off of me, hmm..._ Wandering across the room, Deidara caught himself against the door frame, peering around the corner. When the hallway permitted empty, the blonde darted out, quick to lock himself in the nearest bathroom. Scrubbing with disgust, the Akatsuki member cleaned himself, shivering as the cold water coated his now completely flaccid member. Once he had finished cleaning himself of the mess he had caused, Deidara looked up, brushing his blonde hair from his blue eyes as he looked in the mirror. He looked exhausted. What a nice look for him...

Sneaking around the doorway after quietly unlocking the door and sliding it open, Deidara made his way back to his room, praying to Jashin that no one would decide to strike up a conversation with him if, on the off-chance, they did catch him. Thankfully, no one was up and about in the hallway for the time being, and the young artist slid into his room, dropping his robe to the floor as he snaked back into bed. The covers felt delicious on his bare skin, warming him almost immediately as his heavy eyelids dropped over his eyes. The last thing he thought before shifting into a deep slumber was how the two next door had finally fallen silent — just one more thing to thank Jashin for.

* * *

_A/N: Oooh, Deidara. *^* ... Review for more! Thanks guys._


End file.
